Sunset's new life as Lucy and Fairy Tail's protector
by Ziva Mal Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Sunset's friends have died but before their deaths they give sunset their powers. Sunset tries to commit Suicide but sadly for her she is sent to another dimension by Lucy summoning her at the last minute of the naval battle but Sunset arrived to late to stop Minerva from beating up Lucy, What adventures await Sunset.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own mlp equestria girls or Fairy. **

**AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE**

**AN: DON'T LEAVE A NASTY REVIEW OR I WILL DELETE IT OR BLOCK THE USER FROM MY PAGE**

**AN: IF YOU SEEN THE SHOWS THEN YOU KNOW WHAT THE CHARACTERS LOOK LIKE BUT FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T PLEASE WATCH THE SHOWS.**

**Chapter one**

* * *

Sunset's friends have been killed when they all became heroes, right before her friends death they all transfer their powers to Sunset and the human Twilight had a crystal bloodline and transfer her crystal bloodline to Sunset.

Sunset decides to end it all by jumping off the tallest building at CHS but sadly Sunset is sent to the fairy tail dimension.

"Hang in there Lucy."said Natsu, that is when Sunset lands head first in the ground in front of him.

"Hey you with the pink haired, mind telling me where am I?"asked Sunset coldly, "Your in a battle ground known as guild hall vs guild hall."said Natsu.

"thanks for telling me where I am but is your friend okay there?"asked Sunset as she points to Lucy.

"She's not fine, she just got her butt kicked by a Sabertooth chick and you asked if she is okay, are you stupid?"asked Gray.

"I was curious because I could heal her up but since you called me an idiot I won't heal her until you apologize."said Sunset as she turns and gets ready to teleport away.

"Wait, please heal her and I'm sorry for what Gray said."said Natsu, "Very well; I'll heal her but can you show me who beat her up since she was the one who summoned me."said Sunset as she touches Lucy and Lucy is fully healed and comes to.

"What happened?"asked Lucy, "You kind of summon me but by the time I got to you it was to late, you are now my summoner."said Sunset.

"How did I summon you?"asked Lucy, "You caught me jumping off the tallest building in my dimension and you used your magic to save me which I wish you hadn't but I guess I own you my life."said Sunset coldly as she turns to walk away when the Saber tooth chick appears and glares at Natsu and Gray.

"So your the one that beat up Lucy, am I right?"asked Sunset, "Yes I am and what are you going to do about it?"asked Minerva.

"You shouldn't have beat her up because now you'll pay for what you did to her."said Sunset as she gets ready to fight but instead Erza stands between Sunset and Minerva.

"your off the hook for now but next time you beat up anyone in this guild that my summoner is with I'll kill you before you can count to ten because I'm very powerful."said Sunset as she summons a fireball and throws it into the air.

With that said Sunset goes along with Lucy to the fairy tail's healing halls.

"Why are you still here shouldn't you find your own guild?"asked Gray, "I can't leave because I own Lucy my life and I she kind of reminds me of myself when I had to used my powers for protecting something that was important to me and she is my summoner and where ever she goes I followed"said Sunset coldly.

* * *

**In the next chapter we'll see what happens to Sunset. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I don't own How to train your dragon or my little pony equestria girls.**

**AN: If you don't like the story go and read a different one**

**AN: No bad reviews and if there are any then I'll block you if you have an account and if your a guest viewer I'll delete**

**AN: This story takes place before How to train your dragon 3.**

**Chapter one: Sunset's new life as a night fury**

* * *

Sunset follows Lucy into the infirmity and watches over her as she sleeps.

Sunset sighs,"Hey you; why are you still here?"asked Wendy.

"I don't know when all I want is death and now that I have been stopped by your friend Lucy here, what should I do now?"asked Sunset coldly, "why do you want to end it so badly?"asked Carla.

"Because I lost everything that was dear to me, without them here how do I live on?"asked Sunset, "don't give up on life, I may have summon you but note that I will never give up on you."said Lucy.

With that said Sunset joins Fairy tail as a new member and she couldn't be happier.

The guild members welcome her and they asked about how she got here but she doesn't know how she got there when all she wanted was death but she has a theory and that theory is that the elements of harmony saved her life as well as Lucy.

Sunset stays in the infirmary with Lucy as she recovers from her fight against Minerva, "Sunset; why are you here and not up there fighting against Minerva?"asked Lucy.

"Because your more important than a fight but I hope the new fairy tail team teaches Sabertooth a lesson about beating up a member of Fairy tail and I'm still ain't sure weather I want to live or die." said Sunset.

"Sunset, what did you lose that was important to you?"asked Lucy, "I lost my friends and my lover." said Sunset.

"What happened to them?"asked Lucy, "I can't talk about but if you need me I'll be around." said Sunset and she leaves by walking out of the infirmary and going to the view area with Fairy tail and watches as Erza and everybody defeats Sabertooth.

* * *

**Sunset's pov**

I watch how the new team wins and I'm shocked at how powerful they really are.

"Humph, they just got lucky."I said and everyone looks at me.

"What do you mean?"asked Levy, "I mean that I'm powerful and I can defeat Sabertooth without breaking a sweat." I said.

"Really, how powerful are you?"asked Cana, "I'm super powerful but that is for me to know and for you to find out." I said and I turn and walk towards the infirmary.

With that said I check up on Lucy and I see that she has made a big recover and I smiled.

"Sunset what are you doing here?"asked Lucy, "I wanted to make sure you were okay old friend" I said.

With that said I check on her and we end up going to a bar but I don't drink and we end up in going under ground to a dragon's grave yard and capture by the royal guard but we are release but I asked if I could stay with Lucy and they told me no at first until I told them I'm an summon and they let me stay with her.

I stay with Lucy until Nastu and the othhers' come to rescue us and I'm happy but then something happens and we get separated from Nastu and the others and end fighting a guy that controls waters.

"Protective shield."I said as a shield of crystals appear and surrounds us and protects us from any attacks but the guy uses hot water to destroyed the crystals and I have no choice but to used my bloodline.

"**Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon." **I said as pink crystals appears and attacks the guy knocking him out.

"You did." said Lucy, "Yes I did but next time I won't hold back."I said.

"You were holding back?"asked Lucy,"yes I was but know that I won't give up on you or your power my friend." I said.

With that said we meet up with the others and we find future Lucy and she's crying.

"What's wrong?"I asked, "Nastu, Sunset." Said future Lucy and she faints on the spot.

I walk up to her and healed her and she comes too as we carry her and we see that we are in a kitchen of the castle.

"Are you okay?" I asked and she tells everything and how I died protecting her from a dragon a ice sword going through me and she told me that I was one of her strongest spirit she has ever met.

We fighting against a evil Rogue.

We end up seeing dragons and we closed the gate and everything goes back to normal and I end up living with Lucy and we end up going on missions together.

* * *

**in the next chapter we'll see what missions Sunset will go on with Lucy and Team Nastu. **


End file.
